Notice board (Mulbrydale)
This notice board is in Mulbrydale and most likely the first one the player will come across. It gives access to the secondary quest, Wild at Heart. Postings Warning :Good folk, :If you see any wonders hanging in the woods, such as treats fit for Yuletime dangling off branches - gingerbakings, honeyed apples, fritters or pies - then no matter how fierce your belly growls, turn back. Whoever partakes of those treats is never seen among the living again. From the Innkeep :You'll buy your drinks at the Inn at the Crossroads with Novigrad crowns. We take no other coin. We don't do tabs, either. Nor exchanges, save for eat or drink. If anyone doesn't like that, they can go rut for acorns. Forefathers' Eve Approaches :Twill soon be Forefathers' Eve. Tormented souls, souls who've not known rest after death, hungry, tired, scared ghosts - they'll soon walk among us. We'll carve the jacks and send them into the next world with chant, prayer and kind words. Prepare yourselves. :– Pellar Warning :Watch what you say. The trees have ears. :– A kind stranger Notice :Consider yourself informed – every man with a producing milch cow is obliged to bring it to Crow's Perch afore the week's end. After that, we find a cow in any man's yard, we'll give him fifty lashes on the spot (the man, not the cow) and take all other goods of his we can carry. Anyone reporting a man hiding a cow will get a sack of grain as a reward. :– Sergeant Ardal Missing Wife :Good people, take pity and hear my plea. :My wife, Hanna, she's missing. A few days ago she went into the woods and hasn't yet returned. I'm near out of my wits with worry and will pay any price to the man who brings her back to me, or at least tells me where to look for her. :Niellen, hunter from Blackbough A Plea :Kind folk, :For lack of better fare I fed my young'uns pancakes made of ground acorn. The poor tykes've lain on the straw for three days since, their bellies growling something awful, getting sick and crying without end. If you know how to help, come to my hut. I've naught to give in return but a warm word and a prayer of thanks. :– Vissy Help Us Send Him Off :To Whomever Has Eyes to Read, :T'otherday our Falibor died. We've no means to bury him properly – not a white shirt in the house, nor cloth for a shroud, nor planks for a coffin. If there's ought you can spare, help, please. If we don't send him off to the next world proper-like, he'll haunt us all in revenge. :– Nassy Guide Wanted :I've need of a man to guide me and me family cross the Pontar. Five of us in all - me, me wife, three young'uns - but they's calm, not the crying or yelling sort, won't give us away to the soldiers. I'm not rich, but whatever I've got I'll give - in fact I'll take on debt and go in someone's service - anything, long as it gets me out of Velen. Please, someone, hear my plea. :– Radost Darl'len, Aen Seidhe! :Neen evelienn Scoia'tael marw. Cáemm aep woedd, holl Aen Seidhe. Darganfod an uniade ninnau. Ymladda dh'oine. Ess'tedd, esse creasa.''roughly translates to: "Not every Scoia'tael is dead. Come to the woods, all Aen Seidhe. Discover and join us. Fight the humans. It is time, it will be the place." A Warning :''In lonely woods, screams carry long Shadows creep far in deep dark dale Beware ye then the grove's wild song Or in the wild will end your tale References Category:The Witcher 3 notice boards